A New Trick
by Elsa Tinason
Summary: the Horde get to play a little game


Body "Gather around everyone, I have an announcement to make!" snarled Hordak assembling the members of the Fright Zone into the main hallway. 

"Today, we're going to try and have a little fun". EVeryone looked at each other in confusion. 

"Hey, uh..what's he talkin' about?" whispered Scorpia to Catra. 

"Meowwww, I don't know. Maybe he's lost his mind" she replied raising an eyebrow. Leech overheard this, and starting laughing hysterically. Hordak, glared at him disapprovingly. 

"What's so funny Leech?!" he growled now losing his humor. Leech stopped laughing immediately. 

"Ah..ah..ah..nothing, mighty Hordak, it's just that Catra said.." 

"Said what?!!" he demanded. Catra's eyes grew wide in panic, as she awaited Leech's answer. 

"She said that..maybe you'd lost your mind" then realizing what he said, he clamped his hands over his mouth, which inadvertantly caused them to stick to his face, and his attention focused on freeing himself from his own suction. 

"No leech, I haven't lost my mind.." began Hordak in a rather uncommonly calm tone. "I'm simply trying a new motivational tactic". CAtra sighed with relief, she wasn't going to get dropped down the hole after all. 

"We're going to have a sort of scavenger hunt. Everyone will be given a list of items, and whoever brings me everything on the list first, will be given the opportunity to make one request for anything they choose" 

"Could we ask for food?" asked Grizzlor. 

"Or maybe a "no dropping me down the hole" pass?" blurted Mantenna. 

"Or, how about Shadow Weaver has to go tell Castaspella that she rules!" smirked Imp. 

"What is this? Truth or Dare!!" hissed Shadow Weaver not at all amused by this thought. "Why I'll turn you into a worm! You putrid little..." 

"Silence Weaver!" roared Hordak. "I'll not have you talking that way to Imp while I'm around, or else...!!" Shadow Weaver didn't want to know what the "or else" entailiated, so she fumed silently to herself. 

"Oh, of course Hordak, as you wish" she grumbled her eyes glowing a soft orange under her hood. 

"Now all of you have exactly one day to find everything on the list, and as I said, the first one to complete it gets the prize of their choice." Horde Troopers marched into the hall, and handed out sheets to everyone. 

Sensing that there might be a catch to this somewhere, Catra asked, "What if you don't come in first? Do you still have to find everything?" Hordak grinned ear to ear. 

"Oh, of course not, Catra, you can choose not to search for anything, in fact, you can refuse to participate in this altogether, however, you'll have to tell Horde Prime why the items on YOUR list are not in his hands by the end of the day" Catra frowned, she knew there was more to it than simply 'having fun' as Hordak had put it. 

"Can we work in groups?" asked Scorpia. 

"Oh right! So you can take all the credit for finding everything, hum!?" accused Catra. 

"Hey, why don't you mind your own business and go lap some milk!" Catra roared at this and was about to advance on Scorpia when Hordak slammed his fist on the throne, and caused the both of them to snap their heads up in his direction. 

"You may, if you like, work together to get the job done faster, but remember, ONE DAY!!!!" with that, Hordak descended the throne and left the chamber, leaving everyone standing in the middle of the room, puzzled as to where to start now. 

"How much do you wanna bet I'll get everything first?!" smiled Scorpia waving her sheet around with a certain nonchalance. 

"Ha! You haven't anything I could possibly want" sneered Shadow Weaver, "and since I'd win the bargain, you'd better have something worth betting!" Everyone laughed aloud, which amused Shadow Weaver but enraged Scorpia. 

"Oh Yeah! Well what do you have to ransom that's any good to me!" 

"MY book of spells" purred Shadow Weaver. Scorpia thought for a moment. A book of spells might not be a bad thing to have. 

"I suppose you'd use it more wisely than the last time you tried a hand at magic" Catra reminded her. 

"Yeah well, it was a lousy book with bad instructions!" 

"Not user friendly I take it?" mocked Sahdow Weaver. 

"Hey hey hey! Listen, we have one day to find all the items on these lists, so do we work together with the possibility of living, or do we separate and compete to only end up in the scrap heap?" shouted Sundar holding Scopia back from Shadow Weaver, who felt anything but threatened by Scorpia. 

"I guess pairing up would be a good thing" thought Grizzlor aloud. 

"You don't say" said Leech sarcastically. 

"Who wants to be with who?" Sundar asked. 

Everyone looked at each other. NO one really liked the idea of being together with anyone else. After all, none of them were exactly what you'd call 'chums'. 

"Why don't we draw straws?" suggested Manteena. 

"Sure, show me a straw and I'll draw it" said Scorpia studying her list. 

"No no no, lets make it more fun. How 'bout we spin a trooper's head, and whoever spins it is paired with whoever it points to," suggested Leech. 

"That the dumbest thing I ever heard! Who put your brain on a vacation?" yelled Scorpia. "Now who has a trooper head handy?" 

Everyone groaned at her hypocritical comment. She always hated an idea, then continued to pursue it regardless. 

"I have one in my back pocket, hold on a sec," joked Mantenna. 

"WAit a minute..." started CAtra noticing a trooper marching past the foyer. Everyone turned to stare a the trooper. The trooper, noticing that someone was watching him, stopped in his tracks, and spun around. When he saw the evil gleam in everyone's eyes, he began to panic. "Uh Oh," he thought, and hands began to shake. 

"Grab him!" shouted Grizzlor as he flew at the trooper. Grizzlor wrestled with the trooper for a moment to remove the helmet, then threw it on the ground with a curve ball like motion so as to propell the helmet in a circular fashion on the ground. "Who's first?" he asked as the trooper's body wandered about aimlessly bumping into things. 

"Oh cool it, you'll have your head back in a minute!" snapped Scorpia stepping up to spin the head. 


End file.
